Story 4: Carry me crazy
by Myannah
Summary: This follows Story 3: Cold feet. After the honeymoon, Reid and Jessie returns to work at the BAU together. What else could go wrong for these two love birds?
1. Chapter 1

Story 4: Carry me crazy.

Prologue

Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain."

Joseph Campbell

She heard them long before she could see them. The dogs barked and growled as they came nearer and nearer. There was nothing she could do. She was stuck. She could not move or even hide. When she saw the hungry faces of the dogs, she screamed.

Chapter 1

The members of the BAU sat in the office. The new Mr. and Mrs. Reid came by to say hello after returning from their honeymoon.

"Actually it's Drs. Reid." Spencer corrected them.

"Whatever." Morgan shook his head with a wide smile on his face. "You guys look great. Welcome back."

The team had files all around and was still rather busy with a case.

After a while of standing in silence, Spencer turned his attention to Jessie, his wife.

"You're perfect." Spencer said as he brushed his lips up her jaw. Jessie sighed and looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Just when I'm with you." She replied.

"You want to do it again?" Spencer whispered in her ear.

"Where do you want to do it this time?" She asked in the same hushed tone. Morgan heard part of their hushed conversation and tried to be subtle about eavesdropping.

"The park."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's so quiet at night. No one will bother us."

"Maybe I like to be watched." Jessie said in a sneaky tone. She cocked her eyebrow and challenged him. Morgan blinked, trying to clear his mind.

"You? No way. You don't like attention. Except when it comes from me."

"That's true. But you will have to pay close attention to me if you want to be better."

"I know. I can't believe that I'm so brilliant, and yet I can never figure you out."

"Sometimes it takes a while." Jessie kissed him lightly.

"How long did it take you?" Spencer wondered.

"Hey, I'm still on top. There's nothing for me to figure out." Morgan choked and hid it with a cough.

"Let's go." Spencer stood and held his hand out to her.

"Now?" Jessie asked but took his hand anyway.

"Why not?"

"Are you two talking about what I think you're talking about?" Morgan finally said.

Reid and Jessie was shocked that he had heard them.

"It's illegal, you know that, right?" Morgan continued. Reid frowned. Jessie smiled.

"We're talking about playing chess. What are you talking about?" Reid asked. Morgan's eyebrows shot up and a sigh of relief passed through him.

"No nothing. I'm confused. Sorry I eavesdropped. I will _never_ do that again." Morgan turned around to hide his embracement.

Reid took Jessie's hand and started walking out.

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Jessie said with a sneaky tone, just loud enough for Morgan to hear. He snapped his head up and saw that she was joking.

"Good bye, Mrs. Reid." Morgan called after her and grinned. She snapped her head around and grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I have to go to work." Reid whispered.

"No. Don't go." Jessie complained.

"You have to go to work too. You're going away for work."

"Very far away." Jessie kissed him as she straightened his tie.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Reid twisted his tie, just so she could fix it one more time.

At the door, Jessie kissed him again. He held her longer than ever before because this was the first time since they got married, that they'd be separated for any lengthened time.

It's been about three months since they got married. At first, Jessie helped out at the BAU and traveled with them. But three weeks ago, a friend of hers, Sarah Zakreski, went missing in Helena, Montana. Sarah's parents contacted Jessie directly and asked her to help with the investigation. And since the local police in Helena, didn't request help from the FBI, Jessie decided to go as a pro bono bounty hunter. Or just a Private detective.

After Reid left for work, Jessie packed her bag and set off for Helena, Montana.

Upon arrival, she called Reid.

"I'm here. I'm safe."

"I miss you so much." Reid moaned. Morgan slapped him lightly over the head.

"She's just gone for a while. Don't make us sick with you're lovey dovey stuff. We have work to do." Morgan said. "But tell her I miss her too." He added with a grin.

"I heard that." Jessie stated before Reid could repeat. "I have to go. Love you."

Jessie met up with Sarah's parents and they repeated everything they'd said to the cops.

"Sarah left for work at the Helena Valley High School. She never got there. And she never came home. Her car was discovered on the side of the highway. No sign of her.

"Did Sarah have any reason to want to leave?" Jessie asked the most basic questions.

"No. She was changing classes. that's something she wanted. She got a new boyfriend. You saw her at your wedding. Did she…"

"New boyfriend?" Jessie zoned in on new information.

"Yes. She met him a couple weeks before she went missing. He's been worried too, calling the police every day. Updating us on their lack of work."

"Do you have his number? Or address?"

"He lives on Gem Street. Number fourteen. He's number is in my book, let me give it to you."

Jessie called the boyfriend the minute she left the house. They set up a time to meet and Jessie headed to the police station to get their files.

She stopped for a decaf coffee and it spilled all over her outfit. Her bags were at her hotel, and she had no time to go change before she met up with the boyfriend. So she ran into the nearest store and bought a new outfit. It was a bit flashy for her taste, but she was in a hurry.

She walked from the store and headed across the park, towards the station.

She stumbled on some roots and corrected herself. When she looked up, she looked at an unfamiliar face. She smiled and greeted him quickly as she continued on her course. It was a force of habit for her to sigh when stumbled and fell t the ground. Only to realize that the stranger had hit her over the head. The pain pulsed through her head as she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessie woke up on a floor. She was in an empty room. There were no windows and a bright florescent light. She had been stripped of her jacket and her shoes. The back of her neck hurt and her head was still pounding.

"Oh crap." She mumbled to herself. "Spencer's going to kill me…"

"He might not be the only one." A voice came from the dark corner. A young man stepped into the light. He had short blond curly hair. His face looked tired and angry and confused.

"Where am I?" Jessie asked.

"In a warehouse. You have been chosen to compete for the chance to live."

"Great." Jessie mumbled sarcastically as she searched the room for a weapon.

He threw his hands up in a sign of peace. "Let me help you first."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tanner. And like you, I was chosen to fight for a chance to live."

"Why would you help me then?"

"Because everyone deserves an explanation and one chance." Tanner reached for a lead pipe and slowly picked it up. "Here. So that you can have the upper hand." He threw the pipe low enough for Jessie to catch. "Follow me."

Jessie hesitated but followed behind slowly.

"Why was I chosen? And by who?" Jessie asked as she walked into a long sterile hallway.

"We don't know his name. But if we don't kill each other, he finds other ways to entertain himself with our demise. Like torture. This whole place is a trap."

They reached the end of the hall and turned left.

"Who're we? How many are there?"

"I'm aware of two others. But there might be more. We hide most of the time."

They reached a room that resembled a dining room.

"We think this is the middle of the whole warehouse. Every fifth day, there's food and water here. And nowhere else. Water can be found in a few broken down bathrooms, but you can't trust that water. And food is scarce. The problem is, if you come here for food, you die. Or have to kill for it."

"How do you know it's a he?" Jessie kept her back to a wall and her eyes on him.

"We hear his voice now and then. Sometimes if we need something desperately, he'll announce where it will be and at what time."

"How many have you killed?" Jessie had already scanned the room and had a full image of the details in the room.

Three doors. No windows. A service chute that looked unused and rusted. Sixteen ceiling tiles, all movable. An air vent big enough to crawl into. Two spy cameras hidden in details against the wall. Thin noisy wooden floorboards, tinted with old blood.

Jessie took a long look at Tanner too. He had scars all over his body. His clothing was ripped to shreds and he had blood under his fingernails. He looked slim but with definite muscles. He was watching her as she was watching him. Jessie saw several emotions cross his face as he watched her. He was cautions. And curious. Scared. And confident.

"I had to do what I had to do to survive. Only problem is, he never lets us get down to just one. He always brings in new people to fight. There's really no winning. So I'm going to say this once. Because after I say it, I'm going to back out of the room and you'll hopefully never see me again." Tanner said. Jessie watched his every move. She watched for lies in what he's saying, but it was as true as she'd ever seen.

"Say what?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life. I could be completely delusional because I have no idea how long I've been in here. But you are beautiful. And if we'd met in different circumstances, I'd probably ask you out."

"Please stop. I'm not…" Jessie sighed. She knew she would never get used to getting compliments. Not that she was sure if she'd ever get out of the warehouse. She was already forming a plan but to get started she needed Tanner to leave.

"You are." Tanner insisted. "Your skin is flawless. You're eyes are amazing. Your hair is gorgeous…"

"Please stop. I don't… I didn't… I never asked for looks." Jessie took a deep breath. Tanner frowned.

"Why are you here?" Tanner asked. Jessie frowned. He looked genuinely confused.

"I don't know."

"Well. Whatever the reason is. Good luck." Tanner turned towards the door.

"Tanner." Jessie called after him before he could leave the room. "One more question."

"Yeah?" Tanner faced her.

"Has he ever taken a pregnant woman?"

Tanner stared at her. He looked her up and down.

"No." Tanner watched Jessie's hand slide over her stomach. "You're pregnant?"

Jessie nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Apparently there was a glitch in uploading chapter 2. So sorry. And so sorry it took me so long to find and fix. But here I am with another chapter for you.

Chapter 4.

Back in Quantico, Reid had difficulty concentrating. Jessie had not called the previous night as she's promised. And when he called her, she didn't pick up. And she didn't call in the morning either.

"She's just busy." Morgan tried to get Reid to focus.

"I know. But she promised." It didn't help. Reid was wired to worry about Jessie.

"I checked her out." Garcia tried to help. "She checked into her hotel. She hacked into the local police station's files. Her phone is still in her hotel room. But you know she despises that thing just like you do."

"Yeah." Reid cleared his head and focused on work.

In the warehouse, Tanner sighed.

"I don't know what he's going to do with you." Tanner frowned. "You don't look pregnant."

"I found out this morning. No one else knows yet."

"Are you married, dating or something?"

"No. I'm alone." Jessie lied. Tanner stepped closer to her, kissed her quickly on her brow and walked away.

"Good luck to you." Tanner whispered.

"Is someone waiting for you outside?" Jessie asked before he left. Tanner stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to face her.

"Girlfriend." Tanner answered and then left.

Jessie stood in the room for a few minutes, taking in the sound of his steps. She then started tapping the walls of the dining room. Jessie started traveling around the hallways, making mental blueprints and notes as she walked around.

She reached a room that used to be a bathroom. She walked in and stepped back out. She stared at the hall, and then walked back into the bathroom. The wall was wide enough for a grown man to walk around in. Jessie tapped the walls and looked for hidden doors.

The wall sounded hollow as she tapped. She touched every nook and cranny of the wall, searching for a way to open the wall. She used the lead pipe and shattered the tiles when she got frustrated.

The door slammed shut. Jessie ran to it and tried to open it. She slammed the wood with the pipe and found it harder than a normal door. She screamed until her throat was sore. Jessie took a deep breath and it rasped down her throat. It burned. She quickly caught her breath and held it as she listened. Some kind of air was flowing into the room. She searched for the source in the grates in the wall and ended up staring directly into the pipe that was pumping something in through the vent.

Jessie gasped and jerked back. She snapped her hands over her mouth and nose, but it was already too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hospital at Helena, Montana was a quiet and very small place. The nurses manning the front desk was used to drippy noses, elderly coughs and the occasional minor emergency. That's why it took the nurses by surprise when Jessie stumbled through the front door.

Her clothes had been torn and she was dirty. There was dry blood sticking to her back and she looked like she'd been dragged through a forest.

Jessie passed out before she reached the front desk and was admitted. No identification was found on her, but when the county police went to file a report, the officer recognized her.

Jessie jerked awake when the officer tapped his clipboard to her bedside table. She reacted quickly and was out of the bed and on the other side of the room, before the officer could realize what had happened.

"Miss Jessie?" he asked ash he tried to put together the sequence of her movements.

"Just Jessie. And it's Doctor. Missus. Dr. something…" Jessie said after she realized where she was and who was with her. She got back on the bed and moaned at all the aches and pains she didn't realize she had. "Has anyone called my husband yet?"

"No, ma'am." The officer seemed young and very new at the job. She remembered seeing him when she passed through the Sherriff's office earlier. He had been getting a talking to about his overdramatic people pleasing.

"Don't." Jessie said simply and he frowned. "Don't – call him. I will."

"Okay, ma'am." He stared at her, not sure of what to do next.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jessie asked, knowing that he won't be able to say no. "Can you go to my hotel room and get my laptop bag?" Jessie continued when he nodded. "I don't know where my key is…" Jessie wondered suddenly.

"I'm an officer of the law. They should open it up for me if I flash my badge." He said and added, "Plus I know the owner. He wont mind."

When the officer left the hospital room, Jessie called for a nurse.

"Did you do any checks on me?" Jessie asked.

"Basics, yes." The nurse said as she reached for Jessie's file.

"Is… uhm…" Jessie touched her lower abdomen, trying to wrap her head around the word 'baby'.

"Baby's fine." The nurse said as she looked over the file. "Did Jerry ask you his list of questions?"

"I didn't give him a chance. I will when he gets back." Jessie blushed.

"Young men and pretty girls…." The nurse rolled her eyes and dropped Jessie's file on her table before walking out. Jessie grabbed the file and groaned again at pains she didn't know she had. She read through the pages and discovered that she had gotten several stitches, most of them under her neck on her back. A picture revealed that the word: "Vanity" was cut into her flesh. She frowned.

The officer, Jerry, walked back with her bag thrown over his shoulder. Jessie dropped her file and reached for the bag. She set it up on the table and started typing at record speed.

*Back in Quantico.

Reid was giving Garcia a hard time.

"Reid, stop!" Garcia complained for the seventh time. "If I find anything, I will let you know. Now leave me alone or I might kill you with pure love and gentleness."

Reid sighed and turned to the door when Garcia suddenly yelped. Reid spun around and looked at her.

"No, no. This has nothing to do with our precious Jessie. Someone is trying to hack into my system!" Garcia whined as she started typing to block the hacker.

Garcia started a to and fro code battle and enjoyed every bit of it.

Meanwhile Jessie was grunting and yelling at the screen as Garcia blocked yet another attempt at getting in.

Jessie typed faster and blocked Garcia's attempts at finding her.

Garcia guarded her files and security as she was busy trying to get a track on her hacker. Suddenly her screen when black with a single underscore line blinking in the middle. Garcia typed again. Nothing that made sense. Reid watched her screen as Garcia continued frantically to recover her system.

ovespencerreidilovespencerre idilovespencerreidilovespe...

Then Reid saw it.

I love Spencer Reid.

"It's Jessie." He whispered. Garcia stopped typing and stared at the words on her screen. She saw it to.

"Well, why didn't she just say so?" Garcia huffed.

"Well, you always wanted to challenge her at a code battle." Reid was happy. Jessie had made contact. And then he left. Garcia stared at her screen, defeated.

After Jessie got all the information she wanted, she cleared her path and left Garcia with a last message before she could resume her normal work.

I love Penelope Garcia too.


End file.
